FIG. 21 is a cross-sectional view illustrating one example of a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-123728, for example). As illustrated in FIG. 21, the solid electrolytic capacitor comprises capacitor element 101 and insulating substrate 102, and capacitor element 101 is disposed on an upper surface of insulating substrate 102. Capacitor element 101 has positive electrode lead 103 and positive electrode body 113 serving as a positive electrode member, electrolytic layer 114 and negative electrode layer 104 serving as a negative electrode member, and dielectric member 115 interposed between the positive electrode member and the negative electrode member. On the upper surface of insulating substrate 102, positive electrode connection member 105 and negative electrode connection member 106 are disposed separately from each other. On a lower surface of insulating substrate 102, positive electrode terminal 107 and negative electrode terminal 108 are disposed separately from each other. Furthermore, insulating substrate 102 has positive electrode conductive via 109 and negative electrode conductive via 110 each formed by making a hole penetrating from the upper surface to the lower surface and filling the hole with a conductive material. Positive electrode conductive via 109 electrically connects positive electrode connection member 105 to positive electrode terminal 107, and negative electrode conductive via 110 electrically connects negative electrode connection member 106 to negative electrode terminal 108. In addition, positive electrode connection member 105 and positive electrode lead 103 are electrically connected to each other with pillow member 111 interposed therebetween. Furthermore, negative electrode connection member 106 and negative electrode layer 104 are electrically connected to each other with conductive paste 112 interposed therebetween.
Pillow member 111 shown in FIG. 21 is disposed on a main surface of positive electrode connection member 105 before capacitor element 101 is disposed on the upper surface of insulating substrate 102. At this time, pillow member 111 is bonded to positive electrode connection member 105 with conductive bonding member 116.